


告白

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 人间没有毁灭，但总要有人为此付出代价，而这次克鲁利没有逃避惩罚。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	告白

可以这[【谁是亚茨拉菲尔】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476433)这篇一起读，算是镜像

**【正文】**

亚茨拉菲尔面前有一副墨镜。

它在地上，是被什么人落下的，躺在街角公园的石砖上。

很显然，墨镜的主人不在这——不在任何地方。亚茨拉菲尔知道他失去克鲁利了，他和这副墨镜都是。

好消息是人间没有毁灭，不可言喻的伟大计划被中止了，地球依旧在转动，坏消息是总要有人为此付出代价。

克鲁利擅长逃避惩罚，他向来擅长用非常聪明的办法把惩罚甩到别人头上，大多数时候是他那些不大走运的同事。但这条蛇这次没有逃。

他说，亚茨拉菲尔，你有很多双眼睛，你可以替我好好看看。

对一名恶魔来说，克鲁利有点太喜欢人类了，且过于了解人性，这是既定事实。另一个既定事实是，即使过了六千年，亚茨拉菲尔也依旧不太理解人性——但他确实在一定程度上理解克鲁利为什么要这么做，那么或许天使还是多少理解一些人性的，否则这有些说不通。

行刑在黎明前进行，克鲁利不希望他的老朋友出现在刑场。于是，他走了，什么都没留下，除了这副墨镜。

亚次拉菲尔向左边看了看，然后又向右边看了看。阳光稀薄，很安静。他把墨镜捡起来，放进上衣口袋里。

在离开街角公园时，一名晨跑者从天使身边经过，问出这样一个问题：

“你还好吗？”

“不好意思，什么？”亚次拉菲尔侧过头。

“抱歉，呃，但是——”晨跑者做了几个手势，“你还好吗？你看起来……”

“噢。”天使眨了眨眼睛，视线在脚尖和远处的建筑物之间游弋了几圈，习惯性抿起嘴角，“我挺好的，谢谢。”

生活跟以前没什么不一样。

亚茨拉菲尔在苏活区经营一家书店，或者说，他只是住在书店里。书店的营业时间很古怪，店里环境说不上多好，书籍定价高得离谱。这位店老板穿卡其色或者米色的三件套，系格子纹温莎结，偶尔会戴一副眼镜，像是来自维多利亚时代。

他会在结束营业后给自己倒一杯红酒，或者两杯，然后捧着书听一晚上的舒伯特，也有时候是莫扎特或者巴赫。现在不会有人在书店歇业后突然走进来，然后跟他争论天堂和地狱谁拥有更多音乐家这个问题——这就是跟以前不一样的地方，完全不一样。

这应该是件好事，亚茨拉菲尔不希望在阅读时被人打扰，现在他永远拥有了安静的、只属于他一个人的夜晚。

于是，夜晚似乎变得很长。

天使很少感到疲惫，他并不需要睡眠或进食，没有被人类称之为“生物钟”的作息习惯。人类会在晚上七点钟感到饥饿，会在午夜过后感到困倦，他们可以根据身体的反应来判断时间。

在以前，亚茨拉菲尔可以根据墙上的老挂钟判断时间，它会报时。克鲁利也会提醒他时间的流逝。那条蛇通常在晚上九点过后出现，带着一瓶红酒或者威士忌，在接下来的两到三个小时内他们坐在沙发上聊天，多数是一些毫无意义的话题。每过一小时，桌上就会多出一个空酒瓶。

在太阳出来以前，克鲁利会说他该回去了，免得他们——他会在这时用右手食指向上指——发现。

克鲁利通常在清晨六到七点之间离开书店。他黑色的本特利老爷车消失在街角时，阳光是浅金色，晨雾是蓝色。在那之后亚茨拉菲尔会给自己泡一杯茶，加奶和糖，“昨天”在这杯茶中正式结束，“今天”开始了。

每一天都是从一杯好茶开始的，而一杯好茶永远令人心情愉快。

但现在，墙上的老挂钟停了，亚茨拉菲尔不知道它是什么时候停的，也并没有把它修好的打算。在很多个黎明、清晨或上午，当他的阅读被嘈杂或者窗外透进来的光打断时，亚茨拉菲尔才会发现，天已经亮了。

于是他起身给自己泡一杯茶，加奶和糖，用奇迹让它永远保持在最佳温度，像某种惯例。那杯茶会被放在桌上，直到天使产生想要喝茶的意愿，于是它常常会在桌上孤零零地待一整天。

生活和以前没什么不同，除了没有克鲁利。

亚茨拉菲尔有时会意识到这样或许不行，他有很多双眼睛，克鲁利希望他能好好看看，因为那条蛇已经看不到了。他的确在看着人间，但“看”的过程中有很多东西被遗失了，亚茨拉菲尔甚至不知道自己遗失了什么。

如果他更了解人类，更理解人性，或许会知道自己到底遗失了什么。

在“那天”以及“那件事”——天使发现自己在下意识回避“处决”或者“行刑”这样的说法——前夜，克鲁利对他说，人间还在，这大概算是我们相爱的证明。

亚茨拉菲尔不确定自己是否真的能够理解“相爱”，他只知道克鲁利对他而言是非常重要的，重要性与人间相等，甚至比人间还要更重要一些，而他们接下来注定面对一些无法回避且糟糕至极的事情。

他当时很难过，很伤心，且有点愤怒。难过、伤心和愤怒这种情绪并不是为一个天使准备的，天使应当感到欣喜平和，最好永远都不要知道什么叫伤心、什么是难过。所以，一旦天使难过起来，他们所感受到的“难过”会比普通人要汹涌很多。

“人间还在，这大概算是我们相爱的证明。”

在这句话之后，克鲁利是这样说的：

“所以，如果你能继续留在这，我会觉得挺酷的。”

然后他耸耸肩，给了自己一声欢呼，并在亚茨拉菲尔额头上吻了一下。

于是，所有汹涌的情绪都在这个吻中转为缄默，伴随很多无声但苦涩的呜咽。

他总要接受现实，然后继续留在这里。这是承诺，他答应过他的。

加百列在某天出现在书店里，亚茨拉菲尔没注意到他是什么时候进来的。

这在以前是绝不可能发生的事情，他的雷达十分灵敏，能在加百列进门前把一切不那么“天使”的东西都藏起来，比如一些明显有些堕落的书籍，或者关于《圣经》和全知全能之主的调侃，也包括克鲁利。那条蛇知道怎么不留痕迹地从后门溜出去。

但现在，加百列就站在他面前，穿一身浅灰色套装，围巾搭在肩膀上。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在椅子上眨了眨眼睛，没有要起来的意思，也不打算开口问好。

于是大天使长只好主动打破僵局。

“亚茨拉菲尔，我来宣布——”很显然，他是来宣布什么重要事情的，但不知为什么，加百列的语气在这里突然变了，“我来——呃，你还好吗？”

“什么？”权天使抿了抿嘴，差不多算是在微笑，“我挺好的。”

加百列没有立刻说话。他双手背在身后，目光在书店里梭巡了一圈。这里比记忆中更阴暗潮湿一些，书架和地板上积了灰尘，地毯边缘卷了起来，桌上放了一杯茶，茶水上同样浮着灰。但不知为什么，它依旧是温热的。

“对于你的遭遇，我表示很抱歉，但我无能为力。”加百列摊开手，“我们对你那位男朋友没什么恶意，相信别西卜也是这么想的，跟私人恩怨没多大关系。但只是——只是必须要有人付出代价，祂就是这么安排的。你明白吗？”

他的语气并不是很悲伤，但同样，也没那么不近人情。

“我明白。”亚茨拉菲尔低头看书。他的眼睛接收到很多文字信息，但大脑无法对它们进行破译转码。

“他——其实还不错。”大天使长继续说下去，“他对服装剪裁相当有见解，天启之后我们聊过一次，他给我推荐了一位裁缝。相当不错的一位裁缝。”

亚茨拉菲尔依旧在看书，他点点头，说：“嗯。”

于是加百列不再谈论关于克鲁利的事情了。他说地狱会派人接替克鲁利的位置，必须要有一名恶魔驻扎在人间，这样才能保持平衡。

“我希望你去跟他见个面。”加百列说，“既然我们注定要在人间互相牵制和损耗，那——为什么不提前打个招呼呢？”

“好，我会去的。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

在那之后，加百列离开了。

被派来的恶魔叫安迪，最普通的名字，有一副人类男性的躯体，头发和眼睛都是黑色，是那种来自东方的颜色。如果用人类的年龄来做衡量，安迪看起来大概在三十岁左右，皮肤苍白，脸颊凹陷，眼角下垂。

他第一次见到亚茨拉菲尔时穿着白色圆领上衣和黑色针织衫，牛仔裤是深蓝色。亚茨拉菲尔不是有意要想起克鲁利，但他还是发现安迪的裤子没有那么紧，走路的姿势也并不像一条蛇。他站在路边，让人想起通宵工作后又磕了药的上班族，烟瘾很大，眼圈乌青。

“你好。”恶魔声音低沉，有点沙哑，“我是……你可以叫我安迪，对不起，这个名字很普通。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑，报上自己的名字。

“我听说了你的事情，你和克鲁利。”安迪向天使看了一眼，“我很——抱歉。我认识他……不能算认识，我们没说过几句话，但我知道他。”

“是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔低头看脚尖。

“地狱里的绝大多数恶魔都知道克鲁利，他太‘特别’了。他很少回来，而且总是离开得很匆忙。有几次我在自己工位上处理文书，然后看到他从外面走过去，步子迈得特别大，很显然这里没有任何让他留恋的东西。”

天使能想象出那个画面。克鲁利穿黑色套装走过地狱办公区走廊，像个摇滚明星，没人能看到他藏在墨镜下的眼睛。

“看着他的时候我会觉得，他好像不属于这里。”安迪掏出一包烟，“一个不属于地狱的恶魔……挺让人羡慕的，但这好像不是什么好事。不过话又说回来了，恶魔就该不干好事，对吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有回答。安迪给他递了一根烟，他摇摇头说谢谢，于是恶魔把烟在自己双唇间点燃。

“对不起。”恶魔被第一口烟呛到了，“我不该跟你说关于克鲁利的事情，这可能会让你难过。”

“没什么。”天使回答得很平静。他不知道自己有没有难过，或者说，他不知道这段谈话有没有让他变得更难过。如果难过成为一种被压抑的、但永远存在的常态，你对难过的敏感度就会下降。

安迪又抽了口烟，他在努力让自己看起来像个人类。

“总之，能认识你挺好的。抱歉，我说太多了，你一直在听我说……你有什么想跟我说的吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头。

“那，”恶魔弹掉烟灰，“接下来的工作……”

“加百列说人间要保持平衡，这就是为什么你会在这里，人间必须有一个天使和一个恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔看向街道对面，对伦敦来说，这是普通至极的一天。

“我们在这完成各自的工作，虽然实际上它们会相互抵消……我不知道你和克鲁利以前是怎么做的，但我猜是这样，它们会相互抵消。抱歉，我又提到他了。”

亚茨拉菲尔眼球后面的神经抽动了一下，有些疼，他决定忽略这个：“没关系。的确，它们会相互抵消。”

“所以其实，如果我们只是呆在这什么都不做，结果也是一样的。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“那很好。”安迪把烟头按灭，“我喜欢什么都不做。”

并不是所有恶魔都很邪恶。当然，他们有业绩要完成，每个季度都要上交报告并接受考核，每年一次年终汇报，每百年一次晋升答辩。为了升职，一些恶魔会有意让自己变得“邪恶”，这样他们工作起来会更有动力。但显然安迪没那么大的野心，否则他至少应该给自己选个更酷也更邪恶的名字，比如梅菲斯特。

亚茨拉菲尔想，这场会面可以结束了，他们现在该道别了。

在离开之前，安迪盯着自己的脚尖问亚茨拉菲尔：“你想他吗？”

他的神态像个孩子，那种知道自己说错了话却一定要继续往下说的孩子，内疚且不安。

“什么？”天使尽量让微笑留在脸上。

“你想克鲁利吗？”恶魔吞咽了一下，“对不起，我不是故意要提他，我……你还好吗？”

“没什么。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，“没什么。我挺好的。”

他没有回答最重要的那个问题。

在会面结束之后，亚茨拉菲尔去了克鲁利的公寓。他不是很清楚自己为什么要到那去，但安迪的出现就像一枚路牌，这枚路牌直挺挺地竖在路边，告诉他你该往这边走了，以前的路行不通了——它被堵死了。

克鲁利的本特利停在公寓楼下。车身上积了些灰，有人把一些非常暧昧的话语留在车窗上，旁边贴了枚便利贴。亚茨拉菲尔把便利贴取下来，在上面发现一串电话号码，号码后面画着一颗爱心。

他把便利贴放进外套口袋里，然后上楼去。没错，克鲁利是个万人迷，他离开时总会留下几颗碎掉的心。

在克鲁利的公寓门前，亚茨拉菲尔遇见一位老妇人。她住在隔壁，穿墨绿色毛衣，很高挑，有一双平静的灰眼睛。当时她正准备出门，胳膊上挎着环保编织袋。

“您好。”夫人对亚茨拉菲尔说。

“您好。”天使回答。

“您是——”她指了指克鲁利公寓的门牌号，“这间公寓的主人很久没回来了。”

亚茨拉菲尔尽力微笑，他习惯在友善的陌生人面前保持微笑：“我只是来这看看。”

“您认识这间公寓的主人吗？”

“认识。”天使点点头，“我们关系很好。”

夫人的表情柔和下来，她那双灰眼睛里闪烁着一些非常“人类化”的情绪：“这位先生是个好人，虽然我不知道他叫什么，也没什么交流，但他送过我几盆绿植，都是些非常可爱的小东西。”

绿植。亚茨拉菲尔在这瞬间想到很多与“绿植”有关的事情，他曾经陪克鲁利去花市上买常春藤、仙人球和其他叫不上名字的植物。在十四世纪或者更久以前，他送了一盆铃兰给克鲁利，当时他们在佛罗伦萨，镇上的居民说收到铃兰的人会获得幸福。在七十三或者七十四年之后，克鲁利回赠给他几株向日葵。

十九世纪之后，那条蛇和植物之间的互动越发频繁。他开始冲植物们大吼大叫，把长了叶斑的植物从同伴身边带走。亚茨拉菲尔问他，那些被带走的植物都去了哪，克鲁利回答，它们在植物坟场，全世界最可怕的地方。

“他给你送过绿植吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“没错。”夫人回答，“它们长了叶斑或者黄叶，这位先生说自己不大明白该怎么让叶斑消失，而我刚好很擅长园艺。”

“于是他把它们送给你了。”天使把双手握在一起，然后又松开。

“是的。”夫人回答，“我一个人生活，有点孤单，但后来我有了一座小花园。老实说，我很享受它们沉默的陪伴。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑起来。这次，他的笑更像是发自内心的，并不用费多大力气就能让嘴角扬起到合适的弧度。

在离开前，夫人对亚茨拉菲尔说：“等您再见到那位戴墨镜的先生时，请告诉他，植物们长得很好。还有，替我向他说声谢谢。”

天使点点头。

在过去的几十年里，亚茨拉菲尔很少来克鲁利的公寓。他们一起度过了很多时光，多数是在旧书店里，也有时候是在丽兹、圣詹姆斯公园或者各式各样的街边小餐馆，他对本特利的副驾位都比对这座公寓要熟悉。

人类的“家”会承载很多特质和回忆，久而久之，居住空间会变得越来越像这栋房子的主人，亚茨拉菲尔的书店就是这样。但这座公寓给人的感觉并不是很“克鲁利”。天使站在客厅中央，看着浅灰色墙面和很高、很高的天花板，然后转过身去看挂在墙上的蒙娜丽莎草稿。

书房里有张很大的写字台，落了灰，稿纸和一瓶相当昂贵的墨水放在旁边，挨着墨水瓶的是一支钢笔。那同样是支非常昂贵的钢笔，金笔，万宝龙。

毫不意外，墙边的绿植已经枯萎了，灰尘落在植物尸体上。卧室里的床很大，上面铺着黑色的丝绸床单，被子没有叠，枕头是歪的，一套黑色睡衣堆在床边的地板上。克鲁利曾经在这张床上睡了将近一世纪。

这会给人一种错觉，好像房间主人随时都会回来，然后换好睡衣钻进被子里蒙头大睡——因为他随时都会回来，所以才从来都不好好叠被子。

亚茨拉菲尔打算用一个奇迹把床铺整理好，他抬起手，喉结上下滚动了一下，然后放弃了这个想法。

他在公寓里走了几圈，没有拉开任何一扇柜门或者任何一个抽屉，礼貌得近乎谨慎。书架上摆了古典唱片和灵魂乐CD，有很多封信被放在中间的格子上，是最方便随手抽取查看的高度。亚茨拉菲尔认识这些信封，他对里面的内容了如指掌，因为每一封都是他亲自写的。

在离开前，天使认为自己或许应该带点什么东西——一点纪念品，一些能让他想起克鲁利的小物件。但他最后什么都没拿。

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，落在公寓里的灰尘消失了。他用奇迹保护这间公寓永远不受灰尘和时间的侵袭，然后关门离开。

在经过楼下的本特利时，他又打了个响指。

那辆漂亮的古董老爷车永远不会老损，也不会落灰。

那天夜里，亚茨拉菲尔捧着一本书坐在沙发上，终于意识到他确实完全没必要从克鲁利的公寓里拿“纪念品”，因为——因为那条蛇在旧书店里度过的时间要远多于在自己公寓里度过的时间，这就是为什么那间公寓看起来并不太“克鲁利”，而亚茨拉菲尔书店里的每样东西都会让他想到克鲁利。

比如这张沙发。他们有太多个晚上坐在沙发上喝酒聊天，争论鸭子有没有耳朵、海豚是不是鱼，说一些毫无意义的荒唐话。克鲁利喜欢在沙发上打盹，一边抱怨格子纹毛毯很过时，一边用过时的格子纹毛毯把自己紧紧裹起来。

他通常在下午两点入睡，并于四个小时或者四个半小时后醒来，然后揉着眼睛问几点了，声音沙哑又粘稠。在那之后，他们会去丽兹，或者随便找家不错的小餐馆。

比如那张桌子。克鲁利喜欢在亚茨拉菲尔处理文书工作时靠在桌边，一边抱怨天堂地狱落后的工作方式，一边发出很多奇奇怪怪的声音，每隔十分钟就要诱惑天使抛弃工作出去转转。

比如亚茨拉菲尔脚下的地板。克鲁利的蛇皮鞋能在上面敲出六种不同的声音和十八种节奏，他们曾一起踩着这里的地板跳舞。那条蛇喜欢跳舞，除了加沃特。

亚茨拉菲尔突然有点不知所措。这里有太多克鲁利的影子了。

他合上书——过去的一小时里天使根本一个字都没看进去——走向固定电话。他可以打给克鲁利，这样他就能听到那条蛇的声音，存在答录机里的语音信息永远都在。他会听到那句熟悉的“嘿，这是安东尼·J·克鲁利，你知道该怎么做，记得有型点”，语速很快，像摇滚明星一样装腔作势又漫不经心。

实际上，克鲁利录下这条语音信息时，亚茨拉菲尔就在他身边。

天使抿着嘴拿起话筒，按下拨号键。但他没有打给克鲁利。他找出从本特利车窗上撕下来的便利贴，拨通上面的号码。

为什么，你为什么要这么做呢，亚茨拉菲尔问自己。他想告诉这个号码的主人，别再等了，别期待会有回音，你渴望的那位迷人绅士已经离开了。或许他只是需要把这个事实说出来，告诉——随便什么人，也可能是他自己。

电话通了，听筒里传来一个年轻女孩的声音。

“嗨？”女孩说。

亚茨拉菲尔发出一个短促且尴尬的音阶。

“嗨？你好？”她听起来心情不错，“是哪位？”

“呃，晚上好。”天使快速抿了抿下唇，“我在一辆车上发现了这个号码，写在便利贴上，是辆古董本特利。”

两秒钟的沉默。

在这之后，女孩发出一声欢呼，她的音调更高了：“是你吗？天啊，是你吗？你看到了？”

“呃……”

“噢，上帝，你的声音跟我想象的可完全不一样。我远远见过你几次，你——耶稣基督啊！”

亚茨拉菲尔能想象出这个女孩抓着手机在地板上踱步的样子，她一定在笑，可能会抓头发，同时做出很多夸张又可爱的肢体动作。

“这是真的吗？你居然——你打给我了？”女孩发出一串笑声。

天使吞咽了一下，鼓励自己说下去：“对不起，那不是我的车，是我——朋友的。很好的朋友。”

又是两秒钟的沉默。

“你朋友？”女孩听上去有点不开心。

“是，抱歉，我不是你期待的那个人。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，两只手都放在听筒上，“很抱歉，但是我想告诉你——”

“什么？”

“我想告诉你，你可以忘记这件事情了。”亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛，“他——你等的那个人——他离开了。”

看，这没那么困难，你说出来了。挺简单的，不是吗。

这次，女孩沉默的时间要更长一些。大概在五秒或者七秒钟过后，听筒里传来一阵高亢尖锐的笑声，女孩的声音从笑声下钻出来：“你他妈的打电话来就是要告诉我这个？告诉我不用等了？”

亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴皱了皱眉。年轻人，真没必要说得这么难听。

“告诉你——我他妈的——根本——就不在乎！”女孩拖着长音，声音像从喉腔里跳出来砸到听筒上的金属块，“我只是随手留了个号码，因为你那个‘朋友’很迷人。但我他妈不是那种会痴心苦等的傻女人，我——如果你不打这个电话，我根本不会记起那个该死的便利贴！”

“女士，我很抱歉，但是——”

“你是专门来嘲笑我的吗？”女孩的声音冷静下来。

“什么？不，当然不。”

“你当然是来嘲笑我的！”女孩夸张地大笑，“你爬到他床上了是吗？那个戴墨镜的迷人绅士？你打这个电话就是为了跟我炫耀。”

天。亚茨拉菲尔开始后悔了，他不该打这个电话。

“跟我说说，你们昨晚怎么样？他表现得好吗？”女孩用一种亲昵且做作的语气说，“真为你高兴，我猜一定棒极了。”

“我不是来炫耀的，女士，你误会了，我们也没有……”亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，扶住额头。你都在说什么啊。

“当然，当然，我明白。”女孩飞快地说，“祝你们幸福，怪胎。现在，给我滚到撒旦那去吧。”

她挂了电话。

这段通话当然不令人愉快，而且，撒旦也不会关心这种事情。亚茨拉菲尔放下听筒。唯一的好事是，至少他说出来了——他的确说出来了。

“他离开了。”

“你上次问我想不想他。”

一星期之后，亚茨拉菲尔坐在咖啡馆里对安迪说。

“呃，是，我不该问的，对不起。”恶魔穿很宽松的褐色高领毛衣，局促不安地打量面前那杯柠檬水。

“我想他，当然想。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他本以为这会很困难，但事实上相当轻松，它是事实，他需要做的只是把这个事实说出来。

“我很抱歉。”安迪缩进椅子里，“你们在人间生活太久了，有点像是人类，我不太明白你的感受，但那一定不太好。”

“对，没错。”天使吞咽了一下，发现自己依旧在微笑，“我感觉不太好。”

你看，这个也很简单。第一步，告诉自己他离开了；第二步，坦白你很想他；第三步，承认你现在并不好。

在过去这段时间里——自从克鲁利离开之后，不确定到底是多久——有很多人问亚茨拉菲尔是否还好，而天使每次都会回答“我挺好的”，他不确定是条件反射还是某种应对机制，但这确实有点自欺欺人。

现在他决定不再这么做了。在他真的好起来之前，他不会再用“我挺好的”作为回答了。

安迪握住两只手搓了搓，目光在柠檬水和亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛之间游弋了几遍，闪烁不安：“我不知道该怎么做，但是如果我有什么能帮忙的——呃，你希望我在这种时候提供帮助吗？”

“是的，我希望。”亚茨拉菲尔吸了一下鼻子，相当坦率，欣喜且绝望，“我想听你讲讲克鲁利的事情。”

“我对他并不是很了解，他很少回地狱。”

“跟我讲讲吧。”

“显然你比我更了解他……”

“那么，我们或许可以谈谈他。”亚茨拉菲尔抿了口茶，“在过去这段日子里我一直避免提到克鲁利，尽力让自己不去想他，但这根本没用。”

“抱歉。”安迪低下头。

“所以我们为什么不干脆聊聊他呢。”

“如果这不会让你觉得更糟……”

“没有什么更糟的了。”天使发现自己在笑，“我已经失去他了——一旦你接受了这个事实，就不会有更糟的事情发生了。”

安迪同意了。

在地狱，克鲁利是大红人，撒旦在一开始很欣赏他。他聪明，成功让夏娃吃下禁果，是诱惑的鼻祖，而且有一副对绝大多数人类来说都极具诱惑力的漂亮皮囊。

那条蛇对地狱的邪恶计划没什么兴趣，认为邪恶计划很无聊，让他感兴趣的是人间，因为人间总会发生很多好玩的事情。

“他的业绩报告很丰富。”安迪是这么说的，“虽然辞藻有点过于华丽了，但是——他成立了西班牙宗教审判所，还在人间弄出了很多‘白色恐怖’。”

“他跟我说他靠宗教审判所赢得了一次特殊荣耀。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“对，别西卜大人亲自颁的奖，红宝石和黄金雕刻的奖杯。”

“他喜欢红宝石和黄金，金色和红色很适合他。”

“那几个世纪里地狱所有奖杯都是用黄金和红宝石做的，这也是克鲁利的主意，他说这样能让地狱显得更加——”安迪皱着眉头在记忆里搜寻，“更加——有艺术气息？”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头：“总好过用腐烂的木头做奖杯，不是吗。”

安迪表示同意。

天使隐瞒了部分事实。西班牙宗教审判所成立时那条蛇的确在西班牙，主要是在各种高档小酒吧和娱乐场所中进进出出，尽可能多发现几种美味的酒。在得到奖杯之后，克鲁利决定去看看这个宗教审判所到底是什么。他去看了一眼，回来之后醉了整整一星期。

克鲁利在醉酒的那段时间里做了很多相当疯狂的事情。亚茨拉菲尔赶到时，镇上的民众正拿着农具和火把将克鲁利住的地方一层层围起来，准备把那个“胡言乱语的男巫”拖出来活活烧死。

这场闹剧被天使阻止了。

“克鲁利很少回地狱，恶魔们觉得他很神秘。”安迪不知道这个形容词够不够贴切。

“人类也觉得他很神秘。”亚茨拉菲尔喝了口茶，现在他能品尝到一些茶的滋味了，“天使和恶魔在人间保持一些神秘感是好的，他在这方面做得比我要出色。”

“是嘛。”恶魔露出一个古怪的表情，像是在学习微笑，“人类怎么看待你们？”

“我没什么好说的。”天使有些羞赧，“我是苏活区的二手书商，经营着一家基本没什么顾客的小书店，一目了然……而克鲁利不一样，人类会以为他是特工，或者黑手党，也可能是摇滚明星。”

“这大概就是‘酷’。”安迪点点头，“克鲁利在地狱里经常这么说。”

“没错，相当‘酷’。”

“他有段时间希望地狱能更‘酷’一点……”

“真的吗，他做了什么？”

“呃，他说地狱的室内装修需要重新设计，来点现代风格，然后亲自画了几张效果图。”安迪呲了呲牙，“在几十年前他说地狱需要迪斯科，然后弄来一个巨大的迪斯科球，想要挂在别西卜的办公室里，还试图在大厅放一整套音响设备。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑出来：“听上去完全就是他会做的事。”

安迪的微笑这次更自然了：“没错。说实话，我挺喜欢的，但是地狱公爵们不喜欢……我只是个地狱主管，我的意见一点都不重要。”

“而克鲁利连地狱主管都不是。”天使认为自己的语气多少有点调侃。

“我觉得他完全可以升上主管的位置，就差那么一点点。但是不知道为什么，克鲁利好像并不希望升职，他是故意的。”

“升职有什么好处吗？”

“你会得到一间单独的办公室。”安迪喝了口柠檬水，“虽然又小又黑，但至少是单独的。”

“我猜主管的工作也会更多一些？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“没错。”安迪点点头，“地狱主管很忙，我们很少有机会离开地狱，除非像我这样被派到人间来。而地狱公爵则几乎从不离开地狱，除非他们要去人间办一些特别重要的事情。”

亚茨拉菲尔低头笑了。克鲁利喜欢人间，人间比地狱更吸引他，所以他当然不想留在地狱，也不想升职。

“他——喜欢摇滚乐。”天使再开口时，语速很慢，“他很喜欢地下丝绒，虽然我没法欣赏那种比波普爵士乐。噢，他不喜欢‘比波普爵士乐’这个说法。他喜欢007系列电影和人类制作的动画片，还有本特利的老爷车。”

“我不知道这些都是什么，但你现在听上去好像好一些了。”安迪小心翼翼地回答。

“谢谢，我不是很好，但的确比之前要好一些——我们接着聊克鲁利吧。他喜欢咖啡，我觉得太苦了，但我们都喜欢酒。我更爱红酒，他喜欢威士忌。你该去尝尝酒。”

“我知道酒和烟是什么东西。”安迪很开心自己终于找到了熟悉的话题，“它们都是克鲁利带到地狱里来的，他觉得很酷，希望酒精和香烟可以在地狱里流行起来，但是——”

“我觉得让恶魔酗酒合情合理，人类有段时间喜欢把酒精称为‘瓶中恶魔’。”

“但是地狱禁烟。”安迪做了个相当不熟练的鬼脸，“别西卜认为酒精会影响工作，所以地狱也禁酒。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉毛，“听上去和天堂没什么区别。”

“我同意你的说法。”

“除此之外，我们都很喜欢戏剧和艺术品——人类的伟大发明。几百年前伦敦有位相当了不起的人物，我们经常去环球剧场看他写的剧。再往前几百年，在意大利的时候，克鲁利跟一位聪明的年轻人成了朋友，他们谈论艺术、想象力和飞鸟。”

天使停下来想了一会儿，然后继续说下去：“我们一起去过很多地方，几乎是全部地方。我们的生命很长，这六千年里很多事情都在变，对我来说只有克鲁利是不变的，不管是五世纪还是十五世纪我都能找到他……也只有他真的能和我分享一切。”

“听起来好像他一直在等你，或者你们在互相等待。”安迪不是很确定自己有没有说错话。

“没错。”

安迪吞下一大口柠檬水：“按照你的说法，人间也确实很有趣。”

“是啊。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得有些释然。人间当然是有趣的，他和克鲁利喜欢这里，所以那条蛇才会接受惩罚，所以人间才没有毁灭。所以克鲁利才会说——“人间还在，这大概算是我们相爱的证明”。

现在，天使似乎更能理解这句话了，“相爱”的定义和含义在慢慢变得清晰。它是苦的，很深刻，能带来巨大的幸福感，同时让人心痛。

他又喝了口茶，像孩子观察昆虫那样观察自己胸腔里跳动的痛感，于是痛感分泌出更多情绪，情绪开始沿着血液在亚茨拉菲尔的身体中游走。

“我很想他。”天使吸了下鼻子，发现自己声音是湿的，“我真的很想他。我以为只要不去想，就不会有这么多让人难受的东西。但是——”

亚茨拉菲尔向安迪微笑，泪水从他橄榄色的眼睛里流出来：“天啊，我真的很想他。”

安迪不知道该说什么，于是他什么都没说。

在很久之前，克鲁利说哭泣是种能力。人类生来就会哭泣，但天使和恶魔往往不具备这种能力，因为眼泪是从“心”里流出来的。

“只有人间才能找到‘心’。”那条蛇披散着红头发，眼睛瞪得很大，“你明白我的意思吗，天使？我说‘心’，不是说那个叫‘心脏’的器官，它们不一样。人类可以为了随便什么东西发笑，但他们只会为自己深爱的事物而哭。你明白吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔当时并不太明白，因为他从来没哭泣过。

现在他明白了。

他是爱克鲁利的，他们的确是相爱的，不然他为什么会流泪呢。

亚茨拉菲尔扭头去看窗外。泪水顺着面颊向下，停在下巴上，最后落下来。

窗外阳光灿烂，他们喜爱的一切都在，人间没有毁灭，地球还在继续旋转。这都是好的，是克鲁利希望的，也是克鲁利希望他能够继续看着的。

那条蛇离开了，但他留下了人间。

安迪递过来一沓纸巾，亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头。他任凭泪水肆无忌惮地流淌，进行一场沉默但盛大的告别。

眼泪是烫的，尝起来有点咸，还有些苦涩。

它会让你的“心”又满又难受。

这同时是一场告白。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，把咸而苦涩的味道咽进肚子里。

他知道下过雨之后天空往往会更明亮一些，他们相识的时候就在下雨，世界上第一场雨。伦敦今天的天气很晴朗，没有要下雨的迹象，但总有什么地方在下雨。在地球上，在他们深爱的人间，在某个人的眼睛里——无论何时，都一定有什么地方正在下雨。

天使抬头去看窗外的天空。

他想，他或许会从今天开始期盼每一场雨，而每一场雨都是告别和告白，直到真正走出这漫长的雨季。

到那时，雨不会再哭泣，雨会被他留在心里。

**FIN.**


End file.
